dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tacticdavid
Welcome Hi, welcome to Dungeons and Dragons Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Fire Emblem page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Aarnott (Talk) 19:13, May 26, 2010 Help Wanted I do not know how to do anything on wiki sites, much less do it correctly. I would just like some general help about where to go to find helpful stuff like templates and the lot. It also doesn't help that I am almost never on :-). Tacticdavid 21:08, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well, for starters, you could check out: Dungeons and Dragons Wiki:Balance Points, Dungeons and Dragons Wiki:Content Requirements and Dungeons and Dragons Wiki:Formatting Howto. Generally, just make sure you read all the instructional text when starting something, use the Preview feature before saving a page and to check the formatting on similar articles for references. Use the preloads and forms where provided (most also have some short instructional text to help you out). For example, to start uploading a new campaign setting, you'd go to the appropriate edition's page, such as Add_New_3.5e_Campaign_Setting or Add a New 4e Campaign Setting. Once you type in the name of what you want to call your setting, you'll be taken to an Edit page with a bunch of text called a preload. The preload is general formatting you can change around and fill in (basically a template, but I'm avoiding calling it that since Templates (for creatures) and Templates (for formatting) are different than preloads). I hope this bit helps and if you have any more questions, ask away. --Ganteka Future 01:54, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::First, decide what you want to write. Maybe you have a cool idea for a monster, or a feat, or a character class, or something. Maybe there's a character in a game you run or play in that can't be exactly fit to the rules as they exist. Once you have the concept, do pretty much like Ganteka Future said (I take issue with using Campaign Settings as an example. Lots of people write them, but we don't have any finished settings on the wiki. It's probably best to start with something shorter and more completable). Also, don't be shy if you can't finish it or make it work on your first try; we can help you with that. If you plan to spend a long time in development, use a sandbox (address is User:Tacticdavid/(sandbox name here) for a sandbox). Finally, if you really need help with something, ask in the chat. --IGTN 02:36, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::I just used campaign settings as the example because I thought that was what the "The Fire Emblem" article was supposed to be (though now I recall that it might have been an incomplete quest article, hmmm...). Big articles are all to easy to not finish. Definitely, as IGNT said, start with smaller articles to get a feel. The community is here to help. --Ganteka Future 03:02, June 13, 2010 (UTC)